The Greatest Story Never Told
by makeitsonic
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! My first real FF. A Journey's End fix-it, and then some. Basically: What if Rose was the one who got shot by the Dalek at the end of The Stolen Earth? TEN/ROSE Review please!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic so be nice. :) Flames are welcome. The whole story won't all be from Rose's 1st person POV, I promise. Most chapters will be longer than this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved. I've simply...borrowed them for a bit. (;

* * *

They say time heals all wounds. Well, I don't know who "they" are, but I've got reason to believe that time tends to rub salt into those wounds. You see, I was normal for the first nineteen years of my life. I woke up, went to work, came home, ate chips, and watched telly. Until one day, a mysterious man told me to run and blew up my job.

He saved my life and showed me his impossible blue box and the infinite wonders of time and space. The new worlds, different times, and dazzling stars; the monsters and the darkness. I was all he had. He was the last of his kind and he could feel the turn of the earth and see time. His name was the Doctor.

He took me to the end of the world and saved hundreds of people in the middle of the London Blitz. He taught me a better way to live. And then he sent me home. But I found my way back.

And then he changed his face and fought an alien leader in his jim-jams on Christmas morning. We went traveling again, an everything was bright and shining, until Torchwood and the battle at Canary Warf. Just as we sent the Cybermen and Daleks into the void forever, I slipped. But the alternate version of my father caught me just in time and took me to the other side of the void.

I was trapped in a parallel universe. I hit the white wall and cried at Pete to take me back, but it was too late. The void was sealed.

I didn't think I'd ever see the him again, but I heard his voice in my dreams, calling my name. So I followed it. Pete, Mickey, Mum and I drove for weeks. We eventually came to a desolate beach in Norway, of all places. Daleg Ulv Stranden; translated to Bad Wolf Bay. Oh, the irony.

That was the last place I ever saw the Doctor. He could only project an image, burning up a sun to use as energy. At least we got to say goodbye. That was where I told him I loved him. But unfortunately our time was cut short, and he never got to respond. But I knew, I always knew that he felt the same way. And that's what has kept me fighting for so many years.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Thank you for reading. :)**


	2. X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note: **Holy guacamole! A huge thank you to Troll Doll and IsLeptSOLongWItHoUTYoU for reviewing so quickly and to coralie91, IsLeptSOLongWItHoUTYoU, kuroneko1815, and Raine of Roses for adding this story to their alerts! This chapter is just over 800 words, so you've got a bit of a longer read. I hope to make it at least 2000 words per chapter someday. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved. I've simply...borrowed them for a bit. (;

* * *

Rose finished signing her resignation papers and looked up from her desk to peer out the window at the dreary London skyline. She never did get used to the zeppelins. She felt as if they were blocking her view of the stars, and what may lie beyond this parallel earth. Ever since Rose got here she had an uneasy feeling, like she didn't belong. Of course, she was an anomaly, after all.

It had been over two decades since Pete left Torchwood in Rose's faithful hands. He was getting beyond his years to lead the organization. Soon after both he and Jackie died of old age, leaving Rose and 35 year-old Tony the entire Tyler family fortune. Tony took the Tyler mansion and moved in with his family while Rose stayed in her one-bedroom flat in downtown London.

Rose used most of the Tyler fortune to fund the failing Torchwood organization, since Pete's World was never under much alien threat after cleaning up the last of Lumic's Cyber factories. Torchwood was mainly used for interstellar research; the only field missions were to investigate strange phenomena, which usually was the result of the unstable rift running from London to Cardiff. Tony and his family saved the rest.

Mickey eventually found the girl of his dreams and moved to

"Miss Tyler?" The voice pulled her out of her reverie. It was that of Ianto Jones, a trusted friend who had been working with her for a little over 6 years. She turned from the window to face him, her expression expectant. "It's ready."

"Thank you, Ianto. I'll be down in a minute," she said, turning back to the window as he left the room. Clutching the key on the chain around her neck, she stared at her reflection in the window. Her eyes told her true age, while the rest of her body stayed a mere 21 years old. She stopped dyeing her hair blonde many years ago, and it was now her natural hazelnut tone and cut evenly just below her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around her office for the last time, and walked out the door in her old, battered converse trainers, which were the only shoes she wore these days. She walked down the pristine, white corridor, and entered the lift. She slid her security pass into the slot next to the rest of the normal floor buttons and a latch popped open beneath them to reveal a hidden one. She pressed it and waited.

The lift doors eventually opened after an antagonizing minute and Rose stepped out into a cavernous bunker filled with people in white lab coats busying themselves at stations of electrical equipment and controls. At the center of the room was a of circle mirrors, all connected to long black cords which used to lead to the TARDIS, but after Rose told sent Donna back in time to fix the mess that the fortune teller on Shan Shen had created with the time beetle, it disappeared back over the void again.

Beyond the mirrors and various Torchwood employees was a giant metal column surrounded by a guard rail and was now connected to each mirror in the circle. This was the rift tower, a project in the making since Donna fixed the timeline of the other universe. It harnessed energy from the rift and converted it so it could be used to power the dimension cannon. Since was only designed to work once, if Rose got back to the her correct universe, there would be no going back. And it was finally ready today. Rose mentally prepared herself.

"There you are, Miss Tyler!" Ianto jogged up to her. "This'll be the last time the dimension cannon can work, so I certainly hope this'll work."

"Ianto," Rose stopped him before he could go on. "It's been an honor working with you," she told him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You were the only one I could talk to sometimes. Thanks for that."

"I'll miss you, Rose. Very much," he whispered in her ear before pulling back to look at her face. "I promise, I'll make sure everything goes smoothly once you're gone."

She chuckled. "I certainly hope so. Goodbye, Ianto Jones." She stepped away from him and onto the x-marked sport in the center of the mirrors. "Are we ready?" she asked, looking over to the main control station.

"Yes ma'am," responded one of the scientists. Everyone looked to her for confirmation.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Rose braced herself. "Power up now!"

"Powering up," recited a computerized voice. A few vworping noises came from the rift tower and a bright white light suddenly emitted from each of the mirrors, followed by a strong gust of wind. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes with their forearms and stepped back instinctively.

As soon as it started, the light was gone. The mirrors shattered and fell to the floor quickly. Ianto looked to the center of the circle. Rose was gone.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	3. Old Friends

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! Chapter three! This one's just over 1000 words. Thank you so much to everyone who review and added this to their story alerts, etc. You're the ones who keep me going!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved. I've simply...borrowed them for a bit. (;

* * *

Traveling through the void, as Rose had just found out, was definitely a rougher ride than using a vortex manipulator to travel through the time vortex. Opening her eyes, she realized she was lying face down in an alleyway sometime in the middle of the night. She could hear screams and chaos coming from the street beyond. Picking herself up on her hands and knees, and then using the brick wall beside her to stand up completely, she exited the alleyway into the street.

People were screaming and pointing to the sky. Cars were parked in the middle of the pavement and their drivers had whipped out their mobiles and taking pictures. Looking up to the sky and expecting to see stars, Rose saw that in fact it wasn't night at all. there were at least twenty other planets in the sky. This wasn't Earth's regular sky, either. She could sense that the planet had been moved to a different point in space, but it was impossible to tell exactly where because there weren't any stars to go by.

After walking for at least twenty minutes through the chaotic streets of downtown London, she finally reached Canary Warf. No one seemed to notice her stepping through the orange barracks and ripping through the yellow warning tape that was stretched across the entrance. Pulling her sonic screwdriver from her jeans pocket, she easily unlocked the doors with it and slipped inside.

The noise from outside was significantly less in here, but Rose would rather have it been loud. The only light in the room came from her sonic, and the faint violet hue did nothing to reduce the eery feeling she felt being here again. The front reception area was the cover for what Torchwood One used to be, and now all that remained was this derelict building. A heavy layer of dust and spiderwebs covered everything in sight. Rose found her way to the stairwell and climbed her way to the ghost shift floor.

* * *

Everything was still incredibly white, even the large wall that once held a strong connection to the void. It was hard to believe that she was only here two years ago, well, relatively speaking. Time moved quicker in the other universe. Making her way over to an old computer station, passing the still-cracked glass of Yvonne Hartman's office window.

Rose found a computer that looked to be the least dusty of them all and sat down in the office chair that accompanied it. She flicked the on switch and the hexogonal Torchwood "T" appeared on the screen. Using the sonic, she could establish a connection with Torchwood Three in Cardiff, and therefore with Jack.

Before long, Rose set up a webcam program and sent a signal requesting a comm link to Torchwood Three.

* * *

Gwen Cooper was frantically working at Tosh's old computer station trying to figure out how the hell the Earth moved and who did it. Jack was on the phone with Martha Jones at UNIT in his office and Ianto was monitoring the news. A beeping emited from one of the monitors. Reading what was on the screen made Gwen's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Jack!" she yelled, "You'd better come take a look at this!"

Ending his call with Martha, Jack approached her. "What is it?" he questioned.

"It says there's a request for a comm link from Torchwood One."

"What?" he jogged over. "No, no no. That's just impossible."

Having heard the news, Ianto appeared on the other side of her. "Torchwood One, did you say? How's that possible?"

"Like I said, it isn't."

Gwen look up to Jack, "Well, then, what do we do?"

He looked at her. "Let it go through."

* * *

Rose was getting impatient. It had been at least five minutes before the request had been accepted. Soon enough, a live video feed of the Torchwood Three hub popped up on her monitor. And on it, was none other than Captain Jack Harkness, a parallel version of Ianto Jones, and an achingly familiar brunette woman.

"Captain Jack Harkness, lovely to see you!" She grinned, her tongue poking out between her teeth. "Ianto Jones," she nodded to him, "and I'm afraid I don't know your name," she looked to Gwen.

"Rose Tyler!" Jack suddenly came to life, "How what the hell are you doing at Torchwood One?" Gwen had never seen him smile like that before. "Or, wait, how are you in this universe? And, oh, this is Gwen Cooper," he put his hands on her shoulders.

"And how do you know my name?" Ianto quickly spit out before Rose could answer, his brow furrowing.

Rose took in a deep breath, readying for her explanation. "Okay, I came here to contact you, Jack. No, no this universe, Canary Warf. I built a dimension cannon so I could get here. This universe, not Canary Warf. And I know another version of you from the parallel universe I was in, Mister Jones. Gwen, does your family originate from Cardiff?"

Gwen looked at Jack, who was still looking at Rose with an expression of awe, and then to Ianto, who was looking at Jack. "Uh, um, yes, actually. All the way back to the 1800's."

"Ahhh okay. Spatial genetic multiplicity lead to an echo and repetition of physical traits across a Time Rift.." Rose trailed off for a moment, looking away from the screen to continue rambling.

"Goodness, Rosie. You sound just like him!"

Ianto was confused by Jack's comment. "Who's 'him'?"

"The Doctor," Rose and Jack replied in unison. The grinned at eachother.

"Jack, please tell me you still have your vortex manipulator..?" Rose inquired.

"..I do, but last time I saw the Doctor he soniced it so it wouldn't work anymore," his tone instantly serious again.

"Bloody hell," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "He never likes anyone to travel time and space unless they're in the TARDIS. Well, technically vortex manipulators jump, but whatever. I can fix it, but not completely until you're here. Listen and do exactly what I say, and I can get you one trip out of that thing so you can get to Canary Warf."

"Got it," he mock saluted her. "What's first?"

"Well first off, you'll need a spatial-wave amplifier..."

* * *

**Better yet? Tell me!**


	4. A Bit of an Explanation

**Author's Note:** ZOMG! It's been a month and a half since I last updated! I'm sorry, my dear, loyal readers. But, it's been a long while since I've been able to have a good sit-down with my lovely computer to write without any distractions. So I'm awarding you a 1500 word chapter! WOOT WOOT!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved. I've simply...borrowed them for a bit. (;

* * *

"I hope this works, Rose," Jack told her while strapping his newly-repaired manipulator on his wrist. "I don't exactly fancy being scattered into billions of pieces in the vortex."

"Trillions, not billions, Jack. And it will, just trust me, okay?" He nodded. She looked to Gwen and Ianto, "Don't break the comm link until he's here, got it?"

"Got it," Gwen replied quickly. "Be careful, okay? I want you back here in one piece," she said to Jack.

"You know I'm always cautious," he said lightly, grinning. He turned to look between her and Ianto, "If anything goes wrong, use the time lock. I'll be back, I promise you that," he said after hugging them both.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Rose's voice sounded from the computer.

"More than ever," he looked at her after securing his pistol in his coat pocket. "Beam me up, Scotty," he said with a wink to Ianto. He pressed a button on his manipulator and vanished.

An instant later he reappeared in the ghost shift room only a few feet away from Rose, who immediately found herself enveloped in Jack's warm embrace. He twirled her around a few times, their laughs making the atmosphere in the dark room a bit lighter.

"Rose Tyler. You haven't changed a bit! Well, maybe your hair, but that's all I can see. It's like time has stood still around you," Jack said, pulling back to look at her, his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugged and looked away, "Something like that. We'd better tell Gwen and Ianto you've made it."

"We can hear you," came Gwen's voice through the computer.

"Alright, then," Jack said as he walked to it. "Now that I'm here I'll break the link for now. Contact us again if you get anything new, got it?"

"As long as you do the same," Ianto replied, stepping into the picture.

Rose came to stand next to Jack. "Watch yourselves," she told them just before Jack broke the comm link.

"So you know what's going on, then." Jack stated, pulling up a chair next to the one she currently sat in.

She sighed, getting ready for a long explanation. "Time moves quicker in the other universe than it does here, so I know what's coming, Jack."

"And that is..?"

"The stars are going out. Not just in this universe, but all universes. At a point in the very near future, a few hours in this universe, everything ceases to exist. Reality. Life as we know it will end if someone or something doesn't stop what brought Earth and the 26 other planets here. We need him, Jack. The Doctor is the only one who can do it."

"Rose, how can you know all of this? Would we be able to even contact him? You said time moves quicker in the universe you were in before, but it can't be that quick. And how did you get here?" Jack questioned, watching Rose as she got up and started to pace the room.

"We don't have time for me to tell you everything, but I'll tell you the shortened version of the story, okay?" He nodded, letting her continue. "I know you're immortal Jack, and I know it's my fault. And I'm sorry for that. But the same thing that made me able to do that to you also messed with my physiology, too. I'm not exactly human anymore. I haven't been for a very, very long time." She stopped her pacing in front of him and stood still. "I am the Bad Wolf. I looked into the TARDIS and the vortex changed me. I don't age, okay? I'm kind of like you. So I've been around much longer than anyone else in the other universe. I outlived my mother, Mickey, and Pete."

She started pacing again as Jack stood to take off his long coat and watch her. "The Torchwood of the other universe was in my hands for a very long time, long enough for me to find a way back here, back to the Doctor. We built something I like to call a Dimension Cannon using salvaged alien technology from the rift and a bit of advanced research I lead over the years. It gave me the ability travel across the void to other realities. Luckily, there is only one universe with the Doctor in it, so I knew the correct one when I had found it.

Except when I had found it, time was in flux. I had to fix the timelines that had gotten dismantled, the work of a Time Beetle, and weave them back together. Finally I got the rift tower to work and power the dimension cannon independently, which is how I ended up here," she gestured to the room with her hands and stopped pacing.

"Oh Rose Tyler, you are amazing," Jack told her, sweeping her up into another hug.

Suddenly, the monitor on the computer flashed to life again. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hang on a second," Rose untangled herself from Jack's arms and went to the computer, who followed right behind her. "I know that voice."

"Is anyone there?" Came the voice and image of Harriet Jones.

"Yes! Hello! Harriet! It's Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness!" Rose replied eagerly.

"Harriet Jones, former prime minister," she said, holding up her ID.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, we know who you are."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Harkness. And it's good to see you again, miss Tyler."

"The feeling is mutual," Rose said. "How'd you contact us?"

"I've developed a sentient subwave network, undetectable unless used to transmit beyond Earth, that seeks out those who can contact the Doctor. Namely, Harkness over there at Torchwood Three, Martha Jones at UNIT, and Sarah Jane Smith. But I contacted Torchwood Three first and they told me Harkness was at Torchwood One with a certain Rose Tyler."

"Subwaves?" Rose asked. "Harriet, that's brilliant! Now we need to get in contact with Sarah Jane and Martha and find the Doctor."

"Hello? This is Sarah Jane Smith. Is anyone there?" The screen separated into two sections, Harriet on one half and Sarah Jane on the other.

"Sarah Jane? It's Rose Tyler!"

"Rose! My goodness it's been so long. Who is that with you?"

Jack moved closer into the frame. "Captain Jack Harkness. And just who mught you be?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Jaaaack," Rose turned to him. "There's a time and a place." He smirked.

"Harriet Jones, former prime minister," she said to Sarah Jane.

"Yes, I know who you are. Mister Smith tells me we're communicating through a sentient subwave network?"

Harriet nodded. "That's right. We're only missing Miss Jones and the Doctor."

"Only the Doctor now, I'm afraid," came Martha's voice as another space came on the screen, showing Martha Jones in a regulation UNIT uniform. "Hello!"

"Harriet Jones, former prime minister," she said, flashing her ID for the third time.

"Yes," Martha replied, "I know who you are."

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor as well." Martha nodded and smiled. Her eyes flickered to the next section of the screen.

"Jack Harkness, is that you? Oh, it's been a while. Who's that with you?"

Jack smiled, "This, Martha Jones, is Rose Tyler."

Martha's jaw dropped. "As in THE Rose? My God! Just wait until the Doctor sees you again!" Rose grinned.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Rose said.

"Now that we've all been through introductions, I suggest we get to the situation at hand," instructed Harriet. "The earth has been transported, along with at least ten other planets, to an area we know as the Medusa Cascade."

"Twenty-six other planets, to be exact," said Rose. "And I'm glad we know where we are, thank you. Basically what's going on is that the stars are going out, and reality will literally cease to exist if we don't find the-"

Her explanation was cut off by the screen suddenly being covered by a single word in red, as well as the other computers flickering to life in room. The one word was being said by one ominous voice out of each and every speaker in the room, and it seemed to be transmitted to not only Torchwood One, but each of the other people on the subwave network as well. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! The Doctor will make his first appearance in the next chapter, I promise!**


	5. Reunited

**A/N: WHAT? A NEW CHAPTER? Yes, a new chapter. I am a terrible author for not updating in...in...well a real long time. So I apologize. Please read & review! I fixed some spelling errors in previous chapters; let me know if you spot any. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: All bow down to the Beebs, because we all know it isn't mine.**

* * *

The sound of "EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" soon diminished after about half a minute as the computer screen turned back to normal. Jack and Rose could hear more screams coming from the streets below. Dalek saucers were seen in the sky.

Rose's eyes widened as she turned to Jack. "No. No no no. That's not possible. They were gone. We sent them into the void, Jack! Every last one of them!" She cried frantically.

"Rose, listen to me. We need to contact him now," now addressing Harriet, Martha, and Sarah Jane as well. "If we don't we're all dead."

"The Daleks? How can they all be back?" Martha asked.

Puzzled, Harriet said "The Daleks? Who are they?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Rose told her darkly.

Sarah Jane, who still hadn't said a word, had a look of terror on her face. "The whole planet is at stake now. We need him."

"Rose, have you got a plan?" inquired Jack. She was furiously pacing up and down the room, her mind racing and a manic pace.

Walking over to the monitor again, she addressed the users. "Martha, I need you to send Sarah Jane the number of the mobile you gave the Doctor. Sarah Jane, have Mister Smith program those digits into every mobile on Earth, send the signal to Torchwood Three. Jack, contact Ianto and Gwen and have them boost transmit the signal out of the atmosphere with the rift tower. Harriet, use the subwave network to transmit the signal and conceal our communications," she explained. "I'll use my own mobile."

"Got it," replied Martha as Rose handed Jack her mobile to call Ianto and Gwen.

"Rose, the subwave network wasn't designed to transmit signals beyond the planet. I can still mask the transmission but I have a risk of being discovered," Harriet told her.

"Harriet, if that's the case, I can take your place," Rose told her sympathetically.

"No. He needs you. And if the world needs him, there's no way the Daleks can be defeated without you. I've done my duty for Queen and Country."

Rose nodded to her. "Thank you. Sarah, has Mister Smith gotten the number?"

"We're ready," Sarah Jane confirmed.

Rose turned to Jack, who handed her mobile back to her. "Are they set?"

"Locked and loaded," he told her with a smirk.

She turned back to the monitor. "Okay. Harriet, Martha, Sarah Jane, Mister Smith," she addressed, "let's do this. Call the Doctor!"

Across the world, every mobile phone dialed the same number. The rift tower fired up, emitting the signal across the Medusa Cascade to a little blue box.

Rose dialed her own mobile and held it up. "Please, please, please. Let this work."

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the phone rings, snapping the Doctor out of lethargy. "Phone!" He yelped, practically falling off the jump seat to pick it up.

"Doctor, phone!" Donna cried, picking up the phone from the console and tossing it to him.

"Hello? Martha is that you?" he said, answering it. "Donna, it's a signal!"

"Can we follow it?"

"Oh," he told her, starting to dance around the console and flipping switches. "Just watch me!"

* * *

"Emergency!" yelled a Dalek on board the crucible Unknown network detected! Subwave frequency!"

"Find the point of origin," said the Supreme Dalek. "Find and exterminate!"

* * *

"Harriet! A saucer has locked on to your location. They've found you!" Jack told her through the comm link.

"I know. The network is still masking your transmission. I have to transfer the Subwave Network to Torchwood Three. They're in charge now," she told him with a salute. He nodded to her.

"Rose," Jack said to Rose, who was at the window holding her mobile high. "I have to go back to Torchwood Three to finish the transmission." He walked over to her. "I'll find you when it's done." He gave her a quick hug.

"Good luck Jack," she said with a smile.

"You too, babe," he smiled. And with a flash of blue light, he was gone.

Rose jogged over to the monitor. "Harriet!" She wasn't at her desk anymore. But she could hear her faintly say "Oh, you know nothing of any human. And that will be your downfall," before a piercing "EX-TER-MIN-ATE" rang though her portion of the screen. Rose saw a flash of green light and Harriet's webcam fizzled out to black.

"Martha, Sarah Jane, keep the signal going. I'm going to find him," Rose told them before she turned off the monitor and started down the stairs.

* * *

"Three! Two! One!" exclaimed the Doctor. The TARDIS landed 27 planets showed up on the console screen as Donna came to look at it over his shoulder.

"27 planets. And there's the Earth! Why couldn't we see them?"

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect little hiding place; tiny pocket of time. But we found them!" he told her. "Oh, oh! What's that?" he said twisting a dial. Hold on, hold on. Some kind of subwave network is sending coordinates from Earth." He looked at her. "Care to find out where they'll take us?" He asked Donna, grinning.

She beamed back at him. "Let's do it, Spaceman!"

* * *

Rose sprinted down the stairs and across the dusty lobby of Torchwood One. Sonicing the door open before she reached it, she ran out into the deserted street. Cars were stopped in the middle of the road, their lights still on and doors wide open. No one was to be seen. She waited.

It seemed like hours before she heard the sound. The sound of the universe, she always described it. The most beautiful noise to her at the moment. The TARDIS materialized into existence about a hundred meters away. He stepped out a moment later, Donna right behind him.

"Donna, before, on that parallel world, what did she tell you?" Rose could hear their conversation because of her heightened senses.

"Just...the darkness is coming."

He turned to her. "Anything else?"

Donna's eye's adjusted to a spot over his right shoulder. She had a sad smile on her face. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" She nodded her head in that direction.

Confused, he turned around. And there she is. Standing there in the moonlight, not looking a day older. Her hair wasn't so light anymore and her clothes were different, but it was still his Rose. She was beaming at him. And then he noticed her trainers - purple converse. He was glad they worked on her.

She just stood there and looked at him. After all this time, he still hadn't changed. The same battered chucks, goofy smile, the sideburns. And the hair. Really great hair.

Before she knew it she was running faster than she thought her feet could take her. He, too, was sprinting towards her, a silly grin on his face. She was sure her expression matched his.

Neither of them saw the Dalek before it was too late.

"EX-TERM-IN-ATE!"

It fired just they reacher each other. "NO!" Rose gripped the Doctor's upper arms and twisted him out of the way so he wouldn't get hit. The green beam just missed her abdomen, and instead skimmed her right side. She let out a grunt as she hit the ground, the Doctor on top of her, his right hand cradling her head and his left arm bracing himself.

There was a flash of blue light and Jack appeared with ridiculously large gun, and immediately blew the Dalek to pieces. Donna was running towards the pair.

"Rose! No no no no! What were you thinking!" panicked the Doctor. He rolled off her and took her in his arms

"That's exactly how I wanted to be greeted, thanks," she said, stuggling to keep her head up.

He smiled, his eyes shining with tears. "Long time no see," he said, with a softer tone.

"Well," she shrugged painfully, "Been busy, you know?" She let out a cry of pain, and the Doctor winced.

"Doctor!" yelled Jack, "She needs to get to the TARDIS!"

Donna reached them. "Omigod! What the bloody hell was that thing?"

"A Dalek," Jack answered for the Doctor.

"A what?" She exclaimed.

Jack took her hand and dragged her off towards the TARDIS. "You'll find out soon enough."

The Doctor swooped Rose up, one arm under her back and the other under her knees. She groaned, and he kissed her forehead. "C'mon, Rose. Stay with me. You're alright I've got you," he told her as he jogged after Jack and Donna.

* * *

**So...do you like it? :)**


End file.
